Makin' My Way
by TardisWhisperer
Summary: Rose leaves Torchwood to become a high-class call girl, and receives a happy ending. Translation: Yet another 10/Rose fanfic where they do naughty things in my head, and 10/Rose end up together.
1. Makin' My Way

She walked down the cloudy street of London, her hair professionally tied up in a bun, wearing a jet black suit with heels to make the other girls gasp. She walked up the stairs, into the grand hotel. Mind her—she tried being Defender of the Universe. Defender of Earth was her set title, but she couldn't do it. She tried it with all her heart and soul. But the fighting, the aliens, the emotional strain it put on her; it all made matters worse. More than she could ever expect.

While at Torchwood, they had tried to find a way to the other universe. She eventually gave up when it was apparent there was no way without some sort of alien technology that was able to do it without the worlds collapsing.

Moving out was the best thing to do. Pete Tyler always offered her money. There was even more than enough; more than she knew what to do with. Only after a few years did moving out seem like the thing to do. Go explore. Be independent. Right, there was the free money thing, but still.

And into this world was the new baby Jackie Tyler and Pete had. Jackie was beyond thrilled to have another girl, Isabella. Rose had questioned on the baby's full name to her mother: Isabella Rose Tyler.

When she and Jackie had stolen a moment, she received her answer. Jackie looked her firstborn in the eye, and said simply that if Rose were to ever go away, she wanted Isabella to remember her older sister, even if it be by name.

Isabella was adorable and had turned out to be the cornerstone of strength everyone needed to move on. And moving on is exactly what Rose Tyler did.


	2. I Dream

"Good evening my darling, Paige!" the early-forties man smiled. He was a handsome man. "Hello, Clive." The warm smile was returned as she closed the door behind her. They embraced, the kiss a deep, passionate one. He handed her a wad of cash like it was nothing, and the man was given a small bag. No words were spoken after that. He took the bag hurriedly and rushed to the bathroom.

Prostitute, whore, escort, it didn't matter what people called her. There would always be one man she always thought of; only one man each time she went to have sex or make love. She often wondered what would happen if he ever found out. Rose always quickly shoved that thought out of her mind.

The agency called, and she checked in with them. After putting away her belongings, she got on the bed and waited for him. She didn't wait long. She never waited long.

He returned to the room. Rose was standing by the window looking out. She turned her head and smiled when he entered. Clive stood there, drinking Paige in. She had curly blonde hair down to her waist. On her body she wore a red corset that he had bought her a while ago. He always loved to take off that article of clothing. His eyes traveled down further. The black lacy thongs were always a favorite of his.

In Paige, his fantasy had came true. His little secretary walked toward him and they embraced in a kiss. Tonight, she was his. Slowly, the two of them were on top of the bed, hands exploring everywhere. Paige groaned at the touch of his growth against her.

Afterwards, he paid her cab fare home. She would be seeing him again. This was just a quick 'fuck me' before he had to go away on business for another month. He was the perfect regular.

The silver cell phone rang. It wasn't quite normal to have two cell phones, but she quickly got used to what's not normal.

"Rose!" her mother's voice rang though. "Hello Mum…. what's that noise in the background?" Concern ran through her voice.

"Oh that's just Izzy and her Daddy playing with the new swing set." Jackie laughed at the scene apparently in front of her.

"Really , Mum. You're going to spoil that girl to pieces!" Rose lectured.

"Well, who can I spoil now sweetheart? What with you moving out and on with your life…" Jackie trailed off.

"Mum. I'm pretty much off with my life for now. I just need to find out who I am. This is home now." The girl on the phone wasn't very convincing.

"I'm almost to my flat. I'll see you tomorrow night for dinner." They said their goodbyes, and Rose stepped out of the cab and into the building she currently resided in.

Coincidentally, the best flat in London was very much like her old home, the one she had gotten used to. It had 15 stories and the outside of it was dark blue. It was gorgeous. She entered her flat and looked around. There were steps leading down INTO the flat. Massive windows everywhere. An open kitchen featuring a bar for guests Rose only entertained when Paige was here. She chose to decorate the flat just as she remembered her previous home, the one she traveled in. Aqua and dark green tones. Her home had two bedrooms. One she decorated in bright pink; that was Rose's. One, a bit on the fetish side; wild colors. A bit like him, actually. But that one was for Paige. When she sat on her massive balcony at night, she could see the mansion that held her family.

It was exactly what she planned to do tonight.

The night sky was clear when she stepped out into the patio. Rose sat down on the expensive chair on her patio and looked at the lights in the distance of the Tyler Mansion. Her hand left her leg, rode up her body and up to her necklace, to the TARDIS key she always had, without fail. She pulled it out and looked at it. She could almost feel him there with her.

Her thoughts went back to the first time she had sex for money. A crazy grin was on her face. Around that time she had been thinking about quitting Torchwood and just doing–something. They had a huge party that night—a company party. She didn't even try to find a date. Only went because she, Pete, Jackie and baby Isabelle were the guests of honor. Didn't even remember what it was for. Only that he wasn't there.

Rose had excused herself early. Said she wasn't feeling well. Took a cab to a bar. She had her Torchwood training and knew when trouble was in someone's eye.

There he was. He was almost the spitting image of him. Brown pinstriped suit, slim figure, happy-go-lucky attitude. His eyes were blue. His hair was more ginger. That's what attracted Rose to him in the first place. His facial features were a bit different. She'll never even know his name.

That night, they had made passionate love. She was sure he was scared when she cried out his name, and not the name of the person she truly desired.

Rose arrived home the next morning, surprisingly before the rest of her family. She found money in her purse, and thankfully nothing stolen. A couple of months later, she moved out; the desire to fuck someone and think of him without anyone else knowing became more than she could handle.

Tears started to come down her cheeks. She wiped them away and made her way towards the bathroom. After taking a long hot shower, she climbed into her bed, her eyes on the night sky. Her guide to dreamland were the tears that broke the dam and rushed out into the night.


	3. Don't Forget to Remember

The three year old squealed in delight as she splashed her arms in the bath.

"Careful! Let's not get bubbles in your eyes." Isabella's big sister tried to wipe away some bubbles.

The almost-toddler looked down at the bubbles in her bath and said the word. "Bubbles. There's bubbles in my bath, Rosie." Rose smiled, her tongue sticking out a bit. "That's right. You're all clean now. It's time for sleepy bed."

Upon hearing the word 'bed', Isabella started to protest and Rose could only think about how sad she would be if, by some chance, he would to come and take her back with him and she wouldn't see little Izzy grow up.

She got Isabella dressed in her pajamas and rocked her as they walked to bed. Rose took Isabella and sat her on the bed. She went and pulled out a digital camera from the desk drawer and flipped on the video mode.

"Ok Izzy! We're recording!"

"Can I see?"

"Later. We'll see after we're done."

Rose set the camera on the desk and turned on some music and recorded her and Isabella dancing for a little bit.

Afterwards, Rose held the camera and took a few crazy pictures of the two. If he ever came back and took her, there would be good memories left behind. The little blonde finally tired and went to sleep. Rose went down the stairs to the den, where her parents, Mickey and his girlfriend, Josie, were. Josie was a bit on the chunky side, but seemed to like Mickey a lot.

"You going home now, love?" Pete asked as she entered the room and all eyes fell on her.

"Yeah. I think today wore me out a bit," Rose lied as she gathered up her belongings.

"But we never see you anymore," Jackie said, eyes on the floor.

"That line's getting pretty old, especially when I see you practically every day." Jackie's daughter came up and gave her mum a hug.

"We've got that trip next week, too. So you'll see plenty of ole me." Rose waved bye to everyone and headed home.


	4. Love Groove

"So you do girls?" the question came through Rose's black mobile.

"Haven't a problem with them as long as I get paid," came the response. There was no chance that Rose was going to let them know that 'Paige' was as rich as she could be. That would cause a bit of trouble there.

"What about some dykes that need some change in pace?" Stephanie asked. She was the head person in charge of finding clients for Paige. She was sweet as could be. Stephanie took Paige in under her wing as much as a woman could in this position. Rose trusted her with all her heart.

"Dykes? I thought you preferred to be called heterosexually challenged individuals," Rose giggled as she continued to paint her toes in her bedroom.

"Oh! Good one. I'll remember that when there's a high paying client needing a good fuck," Stephanie shot back.

"I'll remember that when I send you a perfectly good dyke for you to hire," Rose retorted, referring to Ginger, the girl who had rapidly become the agency's best fuck.

"Ah. Got me there love. Tonight, Venus Hotel? 7p.m. Room 669," Stephanie gave the info.

"Wow. Proper room number and all." Rose was amused.

"Alright, Paige. Happy fucking." The mobile went dead.

Rose cocked her head to the left and studied her toes for a moment. She wondered if Stephanie was her real name. Shrugging, she got up to get ready for her night.


	5. Love Thing

'Dykes' was definitely not the word to use. The word was beautiful. You could tell these girls had money. Rose was welcomed at the door by an obviously bleached-blonde girl. Her hair was long and she had a perfect tan. There were no tan lines on her body. She wore a white see-through shirt, and a short purple skirt.

"You must be Paige. I'm Daryn." The blonde leaned in to give Rose a kiss on the lips. When they pulled apart, the other girl entered.

She was a little more butch. Definitely the pants wearer. "I'm Laurie," the dark headed lady said.

The next thing Rose knew, she was in the middle of the two girls, very horny, very naked and extremely wet. They had barely made it to the bed.

One girl kept paying attention to Paige's nipples, trying to decide which one to suck on. Paige felt Laurie (she thought) sucking on her right nipple, licking and nibbling on it. She felt hands go through her hair and down her body; and then there was Daryn.

Paige briefly wondered if she was going to be laying there all night—which was perfectly fine with her. Daryn was paying attention to Paige's clit. She was not shy at all. Her tongue circled Paige's clit, travel down to her other two openings. When her tongue pushed in, Paige gasped and Daryn always bit down a bit harder.

This was going to be a very enjoyable evening.


	6. Walk of Life

Isabella's fourth birthday came around way too soon in Rose's opinion. It was the day of her birthday that the Earth shook. Rose's thoughts immediately went to him.

Pete came home and all questioning eyes were on him. Apparently, no one knew what the shaking of the Earth was caused by.

The event was forgotten by the time the birthday party started. Oh, the backyard of the mansion was beautiful. White lights streamed everywhere. The main center of attention was the new craze for toddlers. Something about a talking flower that had magic.

"Izzy! Time to blow out the candles sweetie!" Jackie announced toward the end of the party.

"Oh boy! Cake!" Mickey looked excitedly at the two layer cake that had obviously cost a fortune.

"Oi! You keep in check now. Let the kids eat first," Rose lectured.

"We'll have to keep him in check," Josie laughed. "Just because there's little ones, doesn't mean he'll go after the sweet stuff." Mickey put his arm around her.

"Just wait till we have a little one." Josie faked being shocked.

"When are you two going to make it official?" Rose asked, looking at the couple.

"Well, he's got to propose. And I don't think he knows how to."

Mickey suddenly felt the stare of both women on him. He was just about to respond when Rose felt a tug on her jeans.

"Rose! I got cake cause it's my birthday!" Isabella proclaimed.

The four year old got picked up by her older sister. "I know you are! You're almost one hand full!" Rose held up four fingers. Isabella squealed and counted the fingers in front of her. Jackie came over and announced they were going to have a family picture taken.

"What, all the cameras we have isn't good enough?" Rose inquired.

Jackie snorted. "No. I want a nice, large, proper family picture in the hallway. I've been looking to fill that space with all the other little pictures we have. This will be just the thing." Rose sighed and carried Isabella over the steps at the back of the mansion.

"Everyone out of the picture for a moment please!" the dark haired photographer ordered, while posing Rose, still carrying her sister, in front of Pete and Jackie.

"Oi! Hurry up! This birthday girl is starting to weigh a ton!" Rose shouted.

"I am not! YOU weigh a ton!" Isabella pouted at Rose. She got a sloppy kiss on her cheek as her response, just as the photographer yelled, "Say cheese!"

The huge picture was hung up in their hallway a few days later with a beautiful silver frame. It featured a beaming Pete, a happy Jackie, a Rose caught mid-laughter and a beautiful little four year old, hand still on her cheek, but with a huge grin.


	7. The Tide is High

A year later, Rose thought about moving back home. She still didn't know what to do with her life. She fucked random men and women and went about her ways.

It was straight up noon when she got the call from Stephanie. A wealthy man, who was away on business a lot, looking for someone to be his 'companion'; Rose smiled at that word. It made her think of him.

Stephanie went on to tell Rose how gorgeous the guy said she looked. She almost believed he had fallen in love with her. Erwin Smith. Rose almost threw up at the name. Fancy she didn't like the name, but a fuck was a fuck.

Erwin had given Paige enough money to go out and have a proper day at a spa before coming to see him. His instructions were for her choose a spa of her choice, relax and look amazing because he was going to take her to see the stars.

"He literally said that!" laughed Stephanie across from Paige/Rose at the table.

The girls had gone out shopping together to spend some of Erwin's cash on a new outfit for Rose. They found a sexy black dress to compliment her figure and sexy purple lingerie. Paige even went as far to buy some new jewelry for her and Stephanie.

"Blimey! I didn't know I gave you this much business!" Stephanie nudged Rose as she paid for expensive rings and necklaces.

"I just happen to know how to manage my accounts, that's all." Rose had winked at her friend.

A few hours later, the girls were starving. So they settled at a café and had just ordered.

Rose arrived home a bit later. She was getting anxious to meet this Erwin Smith. Something was nagging her about him, but she couldn't place her finger on it.

Her preparation time took longer than usual. He was paying for her all night and had booked the most expensive hotel there was.

Rose took extra time to make sure her make-up was flawless, her hair was perfect and that she had her all her accessories. Just because he was rich didn't mean he didn't have to be aware of his personal hygiene for her.

When it came to putting on men's deodorant, she hesitated. From the sounds of it, he didn't have a wife or girlfriend to come home to. But she didn't want to risk it. Rose went with her instinct and dapped a light bit of her perfume behind her ears, and put on some deodorant, just in case.

At 6:17p.m., the cab arrived. At 6:50p.m., Rose arrived at the Royal Silver Stallion Hotel. Never in her life had she been more impressed.

Rose was greeted by a bellhop and she quickly smiled at him and headed to the front desk to her get her key card. Once she had that, she headed to the elevators. She really didn't want to make this man wait.

At 6:58p.m., Rose was on floor 16, in front of room 1676. She stuck in her key card and the light turned green. Rose turned the handle and went inside.


	8. Something Deep Inside

The most extravagant chandelier greeted her in the huge hallway. Wooded floors, bright pearl walls and expensive paintings. That feeling in Rose's chest started to grow. She considered turning back; but, of course, fearless Rose headed on in. Was this Erwin Smith even here yet?

She saw the kitchen on her left. Fully stocked. Rose wondered if breakfast was in the plans for the morning.

"Hello? Erwin?" Rose saw what appeared to be the living room light on. Blimey, this was like a house.

Rose went to the archway. She paused, listening to the piano music and could see the evening turning into night outside. There was a celebration tonight. Fireworks lit up the sky, and would for another ten minutes. The city was beautiful from this view. She forgot about her fuck of the night and walked to the window. If only he was there to see this with her. Oh, her heart almost ached. Why did she torture herself like this?

"Rose."

She froze. What that her imagination? Did she just hear Rose instead of Paige? She turned around and about lost the strength in her knees.

Time stood still. Her heart seemed to heal up in that moment. There he was. Standing there, against the TARDIS. He had obviously been crying, but there was happiness in his eyes. Pain in his face. How long had it been for him?

Rose exhaled very slowly.

He smiled. He was wearing that damn pinstriped brown suit. Red trainers. She felt her TARDIS key get warm on her chest.

"I wasn't quite sure how to break this to you. That I was here. I wanted to make this a special night." He still hadn't moved from his spot.

Behind her, Rose heard the cheering of the crowd from the fireworks. Were they cheering for her? For them?

Rose broke out in a smile and ran to the Doctor. It had been far too long.

"Doctor!" she cried out, embracing him. He cried out and wrapped his arms around her, picking her up and turning around in a couple of circles. Was this real? It couldn't be. He said it wasn't possible. Tears ran down both of their faces. He put her down, but didn't let her go.

Rose was sobbing. How long had he been here? How did he know where to…. Oh no. Oh no, oh no. Rose was glad he couldn't see her face as she realized how the Doctor knew to bring her here.

"Have you been spying on me?" she was her first question.

"I've been spying on Paige, if that's what you mean." He could smell the mix of perfume and men's deodorant on her. His hearts quickened. He smelled her. Finally.

"But it's alright. I'm not mad, Rose." He stroked her cheek and pulled hack to look at her. "I missed you. And I needed to tell you something." She froze up. Was he going to say it? This had to be a dream. But the Doctor smiled.

"Rose Tyler –"


	9. Officially Yours

Rose and the Doctor stared at each other for a moment before Rose looked across the room at her mobile, ringing reminding her of the real reason she had some tonight. She walked across the room, and picked up the phone and answered it. It would be the last time she would ever have to check in.

"Hello?... yeah….. No problem. No problem at all."

She ended the call, putting the mobile in her purse and her purse on the table. When Rose turned around, she found the Doctor hadn't moved a bit. Rose stood there, drinking him in. So this is what it felt like to be happy again.

The Doctor stood there, grin on his face, watching her look over him. He almost felt that he was blushing. But now, the ache in his heart couldn't wait any longer. He walked over to her and sat both of them on the couch.

"Third time's a charm. My dear Rose Tyler – I love you."

Rose stared at him. Eyes soft, mouth slightly open.

"Are you really real?"

"I'm as real as they come I think. There's a saying, 'I think, therefore I am.' And being a Time Lord, I do think about these things and I thought of you, well, all of my waking hours and –"

Rose leaned forward and shut him up. She kissed him hard on the lips. So what if the Doctor knew about her past years? He was here. They could talk about it later.

He pulled back and looked at her.

"I missed you, Rose Tyler. So very, very much. I will do everything in my power to keep you with me – if you choose to."

Rose didn't know what to say. What could she say? So she just kissed him again. A kiss that lasted forever.

The Doctor pulled away a bit and started kissing down her neck. The crowd outside started to leave and they were a bit loud.

His tongue rolled up and down her neck. Obviously, his habit of licking things he liked was still in place. After exploring her neck, he moved back up to kiss her lightly on the mouth, on the nose. He gazed at her. He could feel the TARDIS behind them, approving of this completely. He also knew that this was being recorded. So that, some day, some far away day, when Rose was truly gone, he could watch this again. And remember her.

"I love you, Doctor, I really, truly do," Rose said into his ear.

"Quite right too." Rose pulled back and cocked an eyebrow.

He grinned. "I love you too, Rose Tyler. I will always love you, until the stars burn out."

They weren't quite careful now. It was hot, passionate love that was shared between the two of them that night. They cried, laughed and reached points of passion they never shared with anyone else.


	10. You've Got It

Jackie Tyler nearly beat the living shit out of the Doctor. Rose wondered if the medical bay was going to be necessary.

The Doctor and Rose had materialized in the Tyler living room. Mickey and Josie were watching Izzy for the afternoon, so this was the perfect time for Jackie to learn of the event that would, again, change her life forever.

It was later that the Doctor realized that bringing the TARDIS in the living room, where the mother lion resided, was walking into pure danger. As soon as Rose opened the doors, Jackie leaped into the TARDIS on a kill mission for the Doctor.

It took Pete, Rose and a very confused butler to pull Jackie off of the bruised up Doctor.

"You bloody piece of shit! How dare you come back into our lives after making us go through the fucking hell you let my daughter go through!"

A couple of hours later, the four of them were in the dining room. Jackie was still coming to terms with what was happening. Of course, she knew, but she didn't want to believe. Or want it to happen. But deep down, she knew Rose would never be happy unless she was with the Doctor.

Seeing Mickey was a different experience. He was a bit calmer. He also announced that he had finally popped the question to Josie. Everyone was more than happy for the new engaged couple.

"What about you two?" Mickey asked, knowing the atmosphere it would cause. "You're going to go off again and what about us? Thought last time was the last we'd see of you."

The Doctor shifted, uncomfortable under the attention.

"Truth is, I made a lot of sacrifices to come here. Sacrifices I can't make again to come back."

The room got very quiet.

Until a little four-year-old spoke her mind.

"I think you and Rosie make a cute couple. Take care of her, Doctor. She's my only sister."

Rose and her mum started crying after hearing that.

There were more tears and pictures taken within the next seven hours. They had to be gone by then.

Rose privately said good bye to each of her family individually. This would be the last time.

Early in the wee hours, they were off. Rose made sure to keep a smile on her face. Then she went to her old room on the TARDIS while the Doctor took them home.


	11. Honey to the Bee

A week later, they were on a planet. The Doctor just wanted her to have some peace. It was similar to Earth. It seemed to be always dark or getting dark outside. He landed the TARDIS on a hill, overlooking the ocean.

Rose had just finished getting dressed. They wasted no time taking her belongings to the Doctor's room. Her old room was just bare pink now, with a king-sized pink bed and dresser.

He stood at the doorway.

"Ready to see your surprise?"

"Of course."

Rose walked over toward him and kissed him on the lips.

It was perfect. They had spent hours catching up. On her life as Paige. On her life with her sister. On leaving her family. Rose at least had pictures and memories to take with her. She would always remember.

The Doctor led her out the doors. The sun was setting. In front of them was an ocean. They sat on the old concrete stairs. Not many people came here. It was nearly deserted.

Rose looked out at the ocean. She felt the Doctor sit behind her so she was in the middle of his legs. She felt his arms wrap around her.

"I love you," she promised.

"I love you," he promised too.

The sun set and a breeze danced on both of them. In the night sky, Rose noticed several different galaxies.

"Doctor?"

"Hm?"

"Those galaxies?" she pointed a finger.

"Hm hmmm. That one, we should go there. They have bananas as their sacred fruit. And that one," he pointed to a green one, "that one is where Earth is. Five billion years in the past."

Rose felt the cool breeze on her face again. A new chance. Another chance. To start again. Right.

A renewed hope. They had each other to love. To comfort each other. To be the yin and to be the yang. To complete each other. The Doctor was never happier. Rose was never more relaxed.

Rose Tyler and the Doctor: Defenders of the Universe. Fighting the aliens. More than she could ever expect.


End file.
